brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:TaskyCrafter/Future Physical Minifigure Prediction
Hey guys it's TaskyCrafter again, I know I havent been active on this Wiki but I have been busy on Youtube and SoundCloud (Here are the links to my Profiles if you want them: SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/capcrafterscloud, YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq_jTxsCCTceLk7wAl78KIA), also the last time I tried to make something on here it got deleted so I not doing any more for now. So yeah I might not be active for a while but I want to be for now to do a thing. Introducing: The Future Physical Minifigure prediction! (Sarcastic cheer)! Now I am not saying or guaranteeing that any of these people will be released sometime later in 2017, 2018, or 2019, but I am 99.99% positive that Lego will make all of these physical Minifigures eventually, but hey at least it will be worth the wait. Another disclaimer these will be in Minifigure form or Brick Built form, Not Minidoll from girl themes. So without further stalling, here are my predictions: *Rainbow Raider (DC) *Shazam New 52 (DC) *Black Adam (DC) *Atrocitus (DC) *John Stewart (DC) *Guy Gardner (DC) *Kilowag (DC) *Azrael (DC) *Hush (DC) *Black Mask (DC) *Mad Hatter (DC) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (DC) *Humpty Dumpty (DC) *Firefly (DC) *Ratcatcher (DC) *Weather Wizard (DC) *King Shark (DC) *Ocean Master (DC) *Starro (DC) *Signal Man (DC) *Blckfire (DC) *Reverse Flash (DC) *Mirror Master (DC) *Cinderella (Disney) *Jafar (Disney) *Evil Queen (Disney) *Goofy (Disney) *Chip and Dale (Disney) *Oswald the rabbit (Disney) *Mad Doctor (Disney) *Elsa (Disney) *Anna (Disney) *Moana (Disney) *Cyborg Superman (DC) *Composite Superman (DC) *Big Fig Venom (Marvel) *Cow Suit Guy (Minifigures) *Polar Bear Suit Guy (Minifigures) *Superior Iron Man (Marvel) *Dr. Sivana (DC) *Dr. Fate (DC) *The Other (Marvel) *Ted Cord Blue Beetle (DC) *Mysterio (Marvel) *The Lizard (Marvel) *Big Fig Rhino (Marvel) *X-Force Wolverine (Marvel) *Agent X (Marvel) *X-Force Deadpool (Marvel) *Pete (Disney) *Mr. Smee (Disney) *Snow White (Disney) *Happy (Disney) *Grumpy (Disney) *Droopy (Disney) *Sneezy (Disney) *Brainy (Disney) *Bashful (Disney) *Dopey (Disney) *Mad Hatter (Disney) *Queen of Hearts (Disney) *Iron Patriot Norman Osborn (Marvel) *Batmite (DC) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC) *Impossible Man (Marvel) *Sauron (Marvel) *Sauron (LoTR, maybe in Lego Dimensions) *Grim Reaper (Marvel) *Attuma (Marvel) *Dracula (Marvel) *Raven (DC, not Teen Titans Go) *Destroyer (Marvel) *Rescue (Marvel) *Superior Spider-Man (Marvel) *Spider-Gwen (Marvel) *Gwen Stacy (Marvel) *Eddie Brock (Marvel) *Agent Venom (Marvel) *Anti-Venom (Marvel) *Big Fig Doomsday (DC) *Trigon (DC) *Jasmine (Disney) *James Sully (Disney) *Mike Wazowski (Disney) *Randal (Disney) *Joy (Disney) *Sadness (Disney) *Anger (Disney) *Disgust (Disney) *Fear (Disney) *Pinocchio (Disney) *Fairy Godmother (Disney) *Melter (Marvel) *Heatwave (DC) *Zoom (DC) *Count Vertigo (DC) *Godspeed (DC) *Black Plague (DC) *Batwoman (DC) *Cluemaster (DC) *Spoiler (DC) *Gizmo (DC) *Jinx (DC) *Mammoth (DC) *Seemoore (DC) *Billy Numerous (DC) *Rocket Racer (Marvel) *Dormamu (Marvel) *Nightmare (Marvel) *Ms. Marvel Classic (Marvel) *Classic Electro (Marvel) *Classic Hawkeye (Marvel) *Executioner (Marvel) *Trapster (Marvel) *Klaw (Marvel) *The Wizard (Marvel) *Thundra (Marvel) *Living Lazer (Marvel) *The Leap (Marvel) *Mole Man (Marvel) *Egghead (Marvel) *Whirlwind (Marvel) *Hydro Man (Marvel) *Skrull (Marvel) *Super Skrull (Marvel) *Mister Fantastic (Marvel) *Invisible Woman (Marvel) *Human Torch (Marvel) *The Thing (Marvel) *Bombastic Bag Man (Marvel) *Spider-Ham (Marvel) *Noir Spider-Man (Marvel) *Spider-Knight (Marvel) *2099 Spider-Man (Marvel) *Viper (Marvel) *Madame Hydra (Marvel) *Giganta (DC) *Cheetah (DC) *Buggs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Wille E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Star Sapphire (DC) *Blackfire (DC) *Baby Groot (Marvel) *Korvac (Marvel) *Music Meister (DC) *Arkham Knight (DC) *Wasp (Marvel) *Copperhead (DC) *New 52 General Zod (DC) *Brain (DC) *Prometeus (DC) *Mister Camera (DC) *Maxie Zeus (DC) *Doctor Light (DC) *Brother Blood (DC) *Mad Mod (DC) *Abra Kadabra (DC) *Classic Ares (DC) *Ares (Marvel) *Yelena Belova (Marvel) *Sentry (Marvel) *Ragnarok (Marvel) *Daken (Marvel) *Mystique (Marvel) *Sabretooth (Marvel) *Juggernaut (Marvel) *Toad (Marvel) *Pyro (Marvel) *The Blob (Marvel) *Onslaught (Marvel) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Mister Sinister (Marvel) *T-Ray (Marvel) *Ajax (Marvel) *Black Swan (Marvel) *Classic Quicksilver (Marvel) *Classic Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *William Striker (Marvel) *Silver Samurai (Marvel) *Lady Deathstrike (Marvel) *Lord Deathstrike (Marvel) *Omega Red (Marvel) *Professor X (Marvel) *Jean Grey (Marvel) *Dark Phoenix (Marvel) *Ice Man (Marvel) *Beast (Marvel) *Gambit (Marvel) *Rogue (Marvel) *Jubilee (Marvel) *Shadowcat (Marvel) *Colossus (Marvel) *Psylocke (Marvel) *Emma Frost (Marvel) *Havoc (Marvel) *Archangel (Marvel) *Kyle Rayner (DC) *Black Hand (DC) *Larfleez (DC) *Saint Walker (DC) *Indigo-1 (DC) *Manhunter (DC) *Aya (DC) *Hector Hammond (DC) *Sportsmaster (DC) *Anti-Moniter (DC) *Miss Martian (DC) *White Martian (DC) *Amanda Waller (DC) *Radioactive Man (DC) *Radioactive Man (Marvel) *Radioactive Man (Simpsons) *Galactus (Marvel) *Silver Surfer (Marvel) *Desaad (DC) *Bizarra (DC) *Greenzarro (DC) *Flashzarro (DC) *Cyzarro (DC) *Black Zero (DC) *Superboy Prime (DC) *Superboy New 52 (DC) *Arsenal (DC) *Speedy (DC) *Red Robin (DC) *Creeper (DC) *Vicki Vale (DC) *Jack Ryder (DC) *Son of Batman (DC, not Damian Wayne) *Doombot (Marvel) *AIM Agent (Marvel) *Stan Lee (Marvel) *Adam West (DC) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel) *The Atom Classic (DC) *Zatana (DC) *Huntress (DC) *Ventriloquist and Scarface (DC) *Pyg (DC) *Mr. Zsasz (DC) *Owlman (DC) *X-23 (Marvel) *Keelex (DC) *Krypto the Superdog (DC, not as a puppy) *Ace the Batdog (DC) *Batcow (DC) *Hiro (Disney) *Baymax (Disney) *Yokai (Disney) *Frozone (Disney) *Elastagirl (Disney) *Dash (Disney) *Violet (Disney) *Jack Jack (Disney) *Edna Mode (Disney) *Mirage (Disney) *Black Banshee (DC) *Parasite (DC) *Metallo (DC) *Livewire (DC) *Anarchy (DC) *Mad Monk (DC) *Clock King (DC) *Kanjar Ro (DC) *Solomon Grudney (DC) *Ten-Eyed Man (DC) *Felix Faust (DC) *Malcolm Meryln (DC) *Daredevil (Marvel) *Electra (Marvel) *Kingpin (Marvel) *Bullseye (Marvel) *Enchantress (Marvel) *Enchantress (DC) *Odin (Marvel) *Wondergirl (DC) *Lady Thor (Marvel) *Thor Girl (Marvel) *Blockbuster (DC) *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *A-Bomb (Marvel) *Skaar (Marvel) *Grey Hulk (Marvel) *Ravage (Marvel) *The Leader (Marvel) *Abomination (Marvel) *Arnin Zola (Marvel) *Baron Zemo (Marvel) *Demo Goblin (Marvel) *Jack-O-Lantern (Marvel) *Harry Osborn Green Goblin (Marvel) *Rose Wilson (DC) *Grant Wilson (DC) *Harry Osborn (Marvel) *Norman Osborn (Marvel) *Crimson Dynamo (Marvel) *Iron Monger (Marvel) *Whiplash (Marvel) *Nora Friez (DC) *Red X (DC) *Kid Flash (DC) *Inertia (DC) *Blight (DC) *Batman Beyond (DC) *The Grand Master (Marvel) *Kang the Conqueror (Marvel) *Kang and Kodas (Simpsons) *Devil Dinosaur (Marvel) *Moon Boy (Marvel) *Moon Knight (Marvel) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Ice king (Adventure Time) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Farmworld Finn (Adventure Time) *Peppermint Butler (Adventure Time) *Lemongrab (Adventure Time) *Magic Man (Adventure Time) *Lady Ranicorn (Adventure Time) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Grunkle Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) *Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Soos (Gravity Falls) *Lil' Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Frisk aka The Fallen Human (Undertale) *Chara (Undertale) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Sans (Undertale) *Undyne (Undertale) *Alphys (Undertale) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Napstablook (Undertale) *Asgore (Undertale) *Toriel (Undertale) *Flowey (Undertale) *Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) *Temmie (Undertale) *Annoying Dog (Undertale) *Firestorm (DC) *Question (DC) *Mister Miracle (DC) *Spectre (DC) *Swamp-Thing (DC) *Orion (DC) *Black Lightning (DC) *Static (DC) *Red Tornado (DC) *Equinox (DC) *Adam Strange (DC) *Ambush Bug (DC) *Lilo (Disney) *Kim Possible (Disney) *Ben Tennison (Ben 10) *Gwen Tennison (Ben 10) *Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Kevin Eleven (Ben 10) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Vixen (DC) *Vibe (DC) *B'Wanna Beast (DC) *Detective Chimp (DC) *Ice (DC) *Hawkgirl (DC) *Hawkwoman (DC) *Wildcat (DC) *Booster Gold (DC) *Vandal Savage (DC) *Saturn Girl (DC) *Deadman (DC) *Hawk (DC) *Dove (DC) *The Knight (DC) *Squire (DC) *Bronze Tiger (DC) *Space Ghost (DC) *Alan Scott (DC) *Jay Garrick (DC) *Captain Atom (DC) *Jonah Hex (DC) *Hourman (DC) *Mera (DC) *Negative Man (DC) *Phantom Stranger (DC) *Grey Ghost (DC) *Amazo (DC) *Metamorpho (DC) *Stargirl (DC) *Vigilante (DC) *Dr. Polaris (DC) *Nighthawk (DC) *Sandman (DC) *Power Girl (DC) *Wildman (DC) *Fire (DC) *Fin Fang Foom (Marvel) *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel) *Kurse (Marvel) *Moondragon (Marvel) *Captain Britain (Marvel) *Beta-Ray Bill (Marvel) *Lobo (DC) *Peggy Carter (Marvel) *Bucky Barnes (Marvel) *Grant Ward (Marvel) *Melinda May (Marvel) *Perry White (DC) *Black Bolt (Marvel) *Laufey (Marvel) *Frost Giant (Marvel) *HERBIE (Marvel) *Captain Universe (Marvel) *Killer Frost (DC) *Cable (Marvel) *Domino (Marvel) *Ronald McDonald (Some promo thing I guess?) *Uncle Sam (Some promo set) *Jane Foster (Marvel) *The Destroyer (Marvel) *Frankenstein (DC) *Frankenstein's Monster (Marvel) *Blade (Marvel) *Leo Fitz (Marvel) *Jemma Simmons (Marvel) *Deathlok (Marvel) *Moonstone (Marvel) *Black Cat (Marvel) *El Diablo (DC) *Harvey Bullock (DC) *Terra (DC) *Elephant Man (DC) *Polaris (Marvel) *Jimmy Olsen (DC) *Gozer (Ghostbusters) *Vigo (Ghostbusters) *Normal Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) *Normal Louis Tully (Ghostbusters) *Rowan North (Ghostbusters) *Daisy Johnson (Marvel) *Dr. Jeremiah Arkham (DC) *Alexander Pierce (Marvel) *America Chavez (Marvel) *Mastermind (Marvel) *Lucius Fox (DC) *Howard the Duck (Marvel) *Warbird (Marvel) *Union Jack (Marvel) *Swordsman (Marvel) *Manchester Black (DC) *Man-Thing (Marvel) *Clea (Marvel) *Ayesha (Marvel) *Kaecilius (Marvel) *Queen Bee (DC) *Cinderblock (DC) *Control Freak (DC) *Ultra-Humanite (DC) *Toyman (DC) *Muffet (Undertale) *Mad Dummy (Undertale) *Hello Kitty (Some promo set) *Classic Robber (Minifugures) *Pepe the Frog (Some promo set) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Witch (Looney Tunes) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Tweetey Bird (Looney Tunes) *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Pink Panther (some unknown set) *Captain Fear (DC) *Dorothy Gale (Wizard of Oz) *Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz) *Tin Man (Wizard of Oz) *Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz) *Glinda the Good Witch (Wizard of oz) *Mayor Munchkin (Wizard of Oz) *Wizard of Oz (Wizard of Oz (lol like that wasn't obvious at all!)) *Johnny Five (Short Circut) *Sam Flynn (Tron) *Quorra (Tron) *Jack Skellington (Disney) *Sally (Disney) *Mister Oogie Boogie (Disney) *Mayor of Halloween Town (Disney) *Every other Version of The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Davros (Doctor Who) *Cyberking (Doctor Who) *Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) *Silence (Doctor Who) *Vashta Nerada (Doctor Who) *Snowman (Doctor Who) *Adipose (Doctor Who) *Living Snowman (Minifigures) *The Grinch (Some promo set) *Mayor Quimby (Simpsons) *Fat Tony (Simpsons) *Moe Szyslak (Simpsons) *Sideshow Bob (Simpsons) *Sideshow Mel (Simpsons) *Fallout Boy (Simpsons, not Milhouse) *Sherri and Terri (Simpsons) *Leprechaun (Simpsons) *Principal Skinner (Simpsons) *Lard Lad (Simpsons) *Lenny Leonard (Simpsons) *Carl Carlson (Simpsons) *Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) *Leela (Futurama) *Bender (Futurama) *Professor Farnsworth (Fururama) *Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) *Amy Wong (Futurama) *Hercules (Futurama) *Scruffy (Futurama) *Mom (Futurama) *Zap Brannigan (Futurama) *Queenie Goldstien (Fantastic Beasts) *Jacob Kowalski (Fantastic Beasts) *Credence Barebone (Fantastic Beasts) *Percival Graves (Fantastic Beasts) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones, Grand Dad?!?) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Hela (Marvel) *Popeye (Some promo set) *Felix the Cat (Some promo set) *Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Papa Smurf (Smurfs) *Brainy (Smurfs) *Grumpy (Smurfs) *Smurfette (Smurfs) *Clumsy (Smurfs) *Gargamel (Smurfs) *Nutcracker (Some promo set) *Rat King (Some promo set) *Walter Disney (Disney) *Mary Poppins (Disney) *Robin Hood (Disney) *Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Chief Blue Meanie (Yellow Submarine) *Mario (Nintendo) *Luigi (Nintendo) *Toad (Nintendo) *Yoshi (Nintendo) *Princess Peach (Nintendo) *Princess Daisy (Nintendo) *Rosalina (Nintendo) *Donkey Kong (Nintendo) *Diddy Kong (Nintendo) *Wario (Nintendo) *Waluigi (Nintendo) *Bowswer (Nintendo) *Bowser Jr. (Nintendo) *Nabbit (Nintendo) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Orbot (Sonic) *Cubot (Sonic) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic) *Robo Sonic (Sonic) *Tails (Sonic) *Knuckles (Sonic) *Amy Rose (Sonic) *Stix (Sonic) *Shadow (Sonic) *Big the Cat (Sonic) *Omochao (Sonic) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Rogue the Bat (Sonic) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic) *Espio (Sonic) *Charmy Bee (Sonic) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Silver (Sonic) *Werehog (Sonic) *Cream (Sonic) *Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Super Sonic (Sonic) *Chaos (Sonic) *Megaman (Megaman) *Dr. Wily (Megaman) *Mr. Potato Head (Disney, I think) *Hercules (Disney) *Hades (Disney) *Captain Kirk (Star Trek) *Spock (Star Trek) *Lone Starr (Spaceballs) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Khan (Star Trek) *Lady Deadpool (Marvel) *Headpool (Marvel) *Frank Honey (Lego City) *Natalia Kowalski (Lego City) *Rex Fury (Lego City) *Forrest Blackwell (Lego City) *Hannibal Smith (A-Team) *Howling Murdock (A-Team) *Templeton Peck (A-Team) *Bruce Banner (Marvel) *General Ross (Marvel) *Shyguy (Nintendo) *Mr. L (Nintendo) *Judy Hops (Disney) *Nick Wilde (Disney) *Link (Nintendo) *Zelda (Nintendo) *Shulk (Nintendo) *Gannondorf (Nintendo) *Mask Salesman (Nintendo) *Skull Kid (Nintendo) *Male Inkling (Splatoon) *Female Inkling (Splatoon) *Kirby (Nintendo) *King Dedede (Nintendo) *Meta Knight (Nintendo) *Mr. Game and Watch (Nintendo) *Duck Hunt (Nintendo) *Ness (Nintendo) *Lucas (Nintendo) *Pokey Minch (Nintendo) *Lord Deathman (DC) *Kevin Smith (Some Promo set) *Terrence (Angry Birds Movie) *Biff Tannen (Back to the Future) *Pikman (Nintendo) *Olimar (Nintendo) *Man-Spider (Marvel) *Pitt (Nintendo) *Robin (Nintendo) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Woody (Disney) *Charlie the Funland Robot (Scooby-Doo) *Scuba Ghost (Scooby-Doo) *Marth (Nintendo) *Pac-Man (Namco) *Blinky (Namco) *Inky (Namco) *Pinky (Namco) *Clyde (Namco) *Wii Fit Trainer (Nintendo) *Ika (Nintendo) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Misty (Pokemon) *Brock (Pokemon) *Jessie (Pokemon) *James (Pokemon) *Guzma (Pokemon) *Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) *Dr. Nuvo Vindi (Star Wars) *7th Sister (Star Wars) *Season 2 Ezra (Star Wars) *Season 2 Sabine (Star Wars) *Raggedy Ann (Some Promo Set) *Raggedy Andy (Some Promo Set) So yeah, what Minifigures do YOU think Lego is going to make? Let me know in the comments below and I will see you later. Category:Blog posts